Love Cupid
by Lys Uchiha
Summary: gaje, OOC, banyak typo.  DONT LIKE, DONT READ


"Naruto, Shikamaru!Ga…gawat! kita dapat klien baru!" ucap seorang pria bealis tebal

"Hah! klien lagi!" jawab seorang pria lagi yang berambut kuning.

Mereka adalah Love Cupid.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita kebanjiran peminat ya? merepotkan!" ucap pria berambut nanas dengan wajah malas.

"Di terima saja, itu berarti promosi dari mulut ke mulut berjalan lancar," kata Lee, pria berambut bob dan beralis tebal itu.

Di KHS ini para siswa di larang bergaul, karena KHS adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki, kepala sekolah yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita di sekolah ini melarang mereka bergaul karena takut para siswa akan 'melenceng'.

Love Cupid

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasu

Kalau melangkah maju, pasti akan terbuka.

"Ketua osis lihat ini!" kata seorang pria berambut coklat panjang sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas pada sang ketua osis berambut raven.

Isi selembaran itu adalah :

'Cupid berkharisma akan membuat cintamu tercapai! keterangan lebih lanjut, hubungi Rock Lee kelas dua B di ruang klub memanah yang sudah tak terpakai, tempatnya ada di belakang sekolah'

"Aku sudah lama dengar gossip tentang Love Cupid ini. Mereka bahkan sudah jadi gunjingan semua murid di sekolah ini," ucap Neji, pria berambut coklat tadi.

"Rock Lee?" ucap pria bermata onyx itu.

-Kelas 2B-

"Rock Lee, namaku Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 1A. Aku melihat selebaran ini," kata pria berambut raven itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah! itu kan…apa kau tertarik! aku bisa siapa yang kau sukai? aku bisa membantumu mendapatkannya" tanya Lee dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu.

"Aku ketua osis, walau aku masih junior mu, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mengadukanmu pada Tsunade-sama," senyum manis di wajah Sasuke hilang di gantikan dengan ekspresi mengancam.

"…"

"kau tahu kan peraturan sekolah yang melarang para siswa saling berhubungan, kalau Tsunade-sama mengetahuinya kau bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah, lagipula maksud kepala sekolah untuk peraturan itu juga demi kebaikan kalian sendiri" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ta…tapi, cinta itu tidak mengenal gender kan?" tanya Lee tak mau kalah walau dalam hati ia juga takut dengan ketua osis nya itu. Walau masih kelas satu tapi sudah di jadikan ketua osis, hal itu pasti ada alasannya.

"Kalau kau sampai ketahuan guru, kau pasti takkan di ampuni. Kenapa kau masuk sekolah ini sih?"

'jangan-jangan…dia melakukan ini demi kebaikanku' piker Lee dalam hati.

"Aku mengejar orang yang kucintai, dia menjadi guru di sekolah ini,"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kabuto…orang bilang dia aneh, tapi di balik keanehannya itu, dia selalu perhatian padaku. Tapi ternyata dia adalah kekasih Orochimaru-sensei. Mungkin benar kalau dia itu aneh," kata Lee sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku dulu juga pernah menyukai seseorang. Aku, dia dan seorang pria yang menghancurkan hidupku, kami selalu bertiga. Tapi pada saat aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, si penghancur itu mengatakan kalau aku tak punya harapan, percuma saja aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia terus mempermainkanku hingga aku batal mengatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusukai itu. Itulah percintaanku. Cinta itu Cuma omong kosong!" bentaknya entah pada siapa, tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

'Baru kali ini aku melihatnya semarah itu. Dia tampak sangat terluka dan tak mau jatuh cinta lagi' pikir Lee sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

-Di rumah Naruto-

"Rumahmu berantakan sekali, pasti repot mengurusnya," kata Shikamaru saat memasuki rumah Naruto.

"Itu karena aku tinggal sendiri," kata Naruto singkat. Orang tua Naruto meninggal saat mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota, sementara Naruto sendiri waktu itu masih terlalu kecil untuk meneruskan perusahaan orang tuanya, jadi perusahaan itu bangkrut dan Naruto di biayai oleh Deidara, sepupunya yang tinggal di Suna dan mengirimkan uang sebulan sekali.

"Wah… banyak sekali fotomu…lho? Naruto, kau kenal Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Lee saat melihat foto Naruto, Sasuke yang lebih pendek darinya dan seorang pria yang sama tingginya dengan Naruto, pria itu barambut merah, ada tato 'Ai' di keningnya dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Dialah… yang membuatku ingin menjadi cupid, aku hanya ingin mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang tertinggal di hatiku,"

"…" Lee dan Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Itu dosa yang tak ingin ku singgung lagi,"

"Tolonga kau ceritakan, mungkin kami bisa membantu," ucap Lee. Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke yang sedang marah terbayang lagi di otaknya.

"Aku, Sasuke dan pria berambut merah yang bernama Gaara adalah teman dekat dari kecil… kami selalu bersama. Saat itu Sasuke sering sekali bercerita padaku soal orang yang dia sukai. Aku mengira orang yang di sukai Sasuke adalah Gaara,"

"Ada orang yang kusukai…"

"Lalu pada upacara kelulusan SMP…"

"Aku ingin sekali pergi berkencan bersamanya,"

"Saat itulah… aku gelap mata…"

"Jadi kau mau berkencan dengannya? kau menyukai Gaara? mana ada harapan, percuma saja!"

"Aku mengganggu jalan percintaan orang yang kusukai…"

"Aku benci padamu Na… Uzumaki!"

"Aku berusaha menolong orang untuk menebus perasaan bersalahku pada Sasuke…"

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Menjadi cupid hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan diriku,"

.

.

.

-Klub memanah-

"Ternyata kau punya sekutu Uzumaki," kata Sasuke saat berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian para Love Cupid.

"Sa…Sasuke kenapa kau…?" tanya Lee terbata-bata.

"Neji melihatmu masuk ke ruangan ini, kupikir aneh sekali ada yang memasuki ruang yang sudah tak terpakai. Apalagi kau adalah anggota dari Love Cupid,"kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Lee.

"…"

"Kalian berhasil menipu kami semua selama ini. Kalian sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah yang paling penting. Akan kuadukan hal ini pada pihak sekolah,"

"Tunggu…" kata-kata Lee terpotong oleh Shikamaru.

"Mereka berdua hanya ikut-ikutan, kalau kau ingin mengadukan pada pihak sekolah, adukan saja aku," kata Shikamaru.

"Akulah…yang memulai semua ini," kata Naruto, di tatapnya onyx Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Apa itu Love Cupid…orang yang sudah mempermainkanperasaan orang, malah mau membantu percintaan orang lain…" kata Sasuke lirih tapi cukup untuk di dengar ketiga orang itu.

Perasaan cinta tidak bisa di larang, kan?

"Sungguh menggelikan! padahal kau sendiri sudah merusak perasaan cintaku!" bentak Sasuke lalu berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Naruto…mendapat hukuman skorsing selama satu minggu.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk mereka berdua…"

"…" Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Naruto masih menyayangi Sasuke, tapi kenapa Naruto menyerah. Kenapa cupid menyerah terhadap percintaanya sendiri?"

"Bagi bebeanmu padaku, jangan di pikirkan sendiri," kata Shikamaru sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Lee.

.

.

.

DUAK!

"Lee nekat ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian berdua. Seorang cupid tidak boleh lari dari percintaannya sendiri! meski harus di keluarkan dari sekolah, yang menjadi cupid bukan hanya kau saja. Kami juga akan menanggung resiko itu!" teriak Shikamaru pada Naruto.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin menjalankan rencana Lee untuk menyatukan mereka berdua, tapi ternyata Naruto benar-benar sudah menyerah dan menolak rencana itu. Jadilah Shikamaru marah dan memukuli Naruto.

"Shikamaru, maukah kau menerimaku menjadi klien kalian?"

.

.

.

"Klau begini aku jadi lega," kata Sasuke sambil memandang ke luar jendea dari kelasnya.

BRAK!

"SIAPA BILANG!" teriak Lee yang langsung menyeret Sasuke dari kelas yang sepi itu.

"Hei! kau mau membawaku ke mana? aku harus patroli," kata Sasuke yang masih di tarik oleh Lee.

"Diam saja! kalau mau bicara nanti saja!"

"Hah?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu…"

Perasaan tidak bisa di larang.

"Kalau kau tidak menemuiny…"

Karena…

"Kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu,"

Pesta rahasia akan segera di mulai.

.

.

.

"INILAH, TAMU SPESIAL HARI INI…KETUA OSIS UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak Lee penuh semangat.

"A…apa?"

"Ketua Osis?"

"Gawat…"

begitulah yang mereka katakana saat melihat ketua Osis yang di undang ke pesta rahasia itu, tempat di mana berpasang-pasang kekasih berkumpul.

"Kalian ingin di keluarkan dari sekolah, ya?" teriak Sasuke.

"Baiklah…sekarang ada seseorang yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke…" kali ini Shikamaru yang bicara.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" ucap Lee penuh semangat.

"Kau seharusnya di skors, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Cih! padahal kau sudah menghancurkan perasaanku,"

"Aku nggak akan mempermainkan perasaanmu, dengar dulu baik-baik…"

"Aku sudah tak percaya lagi padamu, aku tak mau dengar,"

"Masa sih, sama sekali tak percaya?"

"kau memang sama sekali tak bisa di percaya," kata Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sasuke tak menyadari tatapan Naruto yang terus mengarah padanya.

"Naruto serius Sasuke, jangan pergi…dengar dulu dong…" kata Lee membujuk Sasuke agar tak pergi.

"Shika…kau bawa busur dan panah?"

"Bawa, memangnya kenapa?"

"Akan kubuktikan,"

DEG

"Shika, panahlah apel yang ada di atas kepalaku…" kata Naruto sambil meletakan apel ke atas kepalanya.

"Karena aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku kali ini…"

"Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku setelah ini…"

"Kalau aku mundur, aku tak akan berani bicara lagi denganmu…" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Aku nggak akan lari lagi,"

"Ayo, berjuang Shikamaru!" teriak Lee menyemangati Shikamaru.

"Fuhh…"

'jangan sampai meleset…' pikir shikamaru mulai menarik panahnya.

'Aku tak ingin…"

'Naruto sampai menyerah!" Shikamaru melepas panahnya.

Wuusshh

"…"

Tes…tes…

"He…hebat…" kata Naruto sambil mengambil apel dari atas kepalanya.

"Ber…berhasil!" teriak Lee.

"Sasuke…"

"Ba…baiklah kudengar,"

"Sasuke… meski kau menyukai Gaara…"

Perasaan tidak bisa di bohongi

"Aku tak bisa melawan perasaanku…"

tidak bisa di lawan

"Karena aku menyukaimu, dari dulu…"

tidak bisa di tutup-tutupi

"Aku memang bodoh, sudah merusak kisah cintamu,"

"…"

"Tapi…apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bo…boleh," ucap Sasuke sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"PASANGAN BARU TELAH LAHIR!" teriak Lee yang di ikuti oleh tepuk tangan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

'Ternyata cupid dan ketua osis juga bisa bersatu' pikir Shikamaru.

"Meski di kekang peraturan yang ketat, aku percayamereka berdua bisa terus melangkah ke depan," bisik Lee yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Shikamaru.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke…" bisik Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

END

Maaffffff…..

maaf kalau fic nya jelek… ini fic pertama saya, jadi belum jago bikin fic –cari alesan-

Ini fic sebenarnya di ambil dari komik yang judulnya 'Love Cupid' juga. Cuma beda sedikit dari cerita aslinya.

Sekali lagi maaf kalau jelek. Habisnya ini fic waktu saya lagi stress sama neraka yang di sebut dengan 'Try out' dan 'ujian' *cari alesan lagi*

Kalau ada kritik, saran, pendapat atau flame bisa lewat review…

Kalau ada flame, jangan kasar-kasar ya?

Author juga manusia… punya rasa punya hati…*di lempar sandal*


End file.
